Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to packaging. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a two piece container comprising a base and a tray that can function both as shipper and as a retail display in which the tray is mounted to the base.
Description of the Related Art
Containers that function as both shippers and retail displays are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,342, owned by Sonoco Development, Inc., discloses a modular packaging system comprising posts and trays that can be used to both ship and display retails goods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,382 discloses an erectable display comprising a floor base and a display tray. The base is collapsible and fits inside the tray during shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,102 discloses a shipper comprising a base and a lid. After the lid is removed the base functions as a display.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,333 discloses a shipping container comprising a base and a lid. After the lid is removed the base can be used as a retail display.
A need exists for a container comprising a tray and a lid, wherein the container can function both as a shipper and as a retail display in which the lid can function as a base and the tray can be mounted to and elevated by the lid/base. The container described herein is designed to meet this need.